


Our son

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to pillow fort!</p>
<p> Topic is still from the list of prompts from allthingsmarvel on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our son

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a prequel to my "story" pillow fort! Enjoy!

He knew Tony would come looking for him. Bruce was going to put Charlie to bed and come right back. And he tried, he really did- but every time he puts Charlie to bed- he finds himself just standing there staring. He just can't believe how his life works out sometimes! This small bundle had been theirs for barley a week and he could not remember his life before him. He loved watching the baby-their _son_ sleeping peacefully. He felt Tony come up behind him leaning against his back-arms coming around his middle and his chin resting on his shoulder. They shared a rare quiet moment together. 

"I think we should have another" Tony whispered breaking the silence.

Bruce snorted with laughter leaning his head into Tony's neck to muffle the sound-trying not to wake the baby. "Of course you do" he whispered back.

"You don't want another one?" Tony asked.

"I didn't say that-Charlie's only been here a week-we need some time to truly bond with our son. He hasn't even had a bad night yet." Bruce said.

"So that's not a no" Tony reiterated.

"No that's not a no-we both had lonely childhoods-I would love him to have a sibling or two. Let's just wait for a little bit." Bruce said.

"I'll hold you to that Banner" Tony whispered still staring at the sleeping infant. "

I hope you do" Bruce whispered back.


End file.
